[unreadable] [unreadable] This project will enhance the occupational and environmental health research capabilities and professional skills of academicians and public health professionals in Vietnam, Thailand, Cambodia, and Lao PDR. The project will build on an eleven year history of collaboration with partners in Southeast Asia and Central America. In the upcoming five years, Southeast Asia will be the primary focus, but smaller scale efforts will continue in Central America, particularly Nicaragua. [unreadable] The core of the project is the Collaborative Center for Healthy Work and Environment, administratively based at the University of Washington, but representing an extensive faculty network of researchers and professionals with a broad range of expertise in North America, primarily the Pacific Northwest, and Southeast Asia. Southeast Asia activities, including trainee selection, will be guided by an Advisory Board, comprised of major Southeast Asia partners and a University of Washington advisor. The Center will have two training initiatives. [unreadable] The Research Training Initiative includes basic research training, conducted as three 2-week sessions in a recurring annual cycle. Trainees will be selected competitively, based on preliminary research proposals. Training will cover project design, topic specific training, and proposal preparation. A competitive application process among trainees and other junior researchers will result in Center funding of $5,000-$10,000 for four or five proposals each year. Each selected investigator will be co-mentored by a pair of Southeast Asian and North American faculty. The Center will also fund exceptional candidates for advanced degree programs in Southeast Asian schools of public health, and PhD degree or postdoctoral programs at the University of Washington. [unreadable] The Policy, Prevention and Professional Training Initiative will provide topic-specific short courses on regional high priority issues in occupational and environmental health and safety, aimed at practicing public health professionals. Courses will include practicing professionals as instructors. Practical will be arranged for selected trainees. This proposal is accompanied by a companion proposal which, if funded, will establish a Resource Center in Hanoi to provide locally managed support for Center activities throughout Southeast Asia. The Resource Center will be staffed by former trainees, building on past successes and establishing a foundation for sustainability. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]